<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only the Best by Origami_Roses</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698596">Only the Best</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses'>Origami_Roses</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 03:08:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>898</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29698596</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Origami_Roses/pseuds/Origami_Roses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
          <p>In canon, Jarvis is a General's Aide - which (according to Google) implies he holds officer rank equal to or higher than a Captain in the Army - for several years prior to meeting Howard Stark. As an officer, much less an experienced ADC, I think it perfectly reasonable that he would be well acquainted with various weapons... among many, many other things. (Though it puts a lot of the stupid stuff he does for/ with Peggy Carter into a much worse light, IMO. What is it with Captains who side with Carter behaving like utter morons?)<br/>For a look at why an ADC really is a military butler: <a href="https://quartermaster.army.mil/jccoe/Special_Programs_Directorate/Enlisted_Aide_web_documents/Senior_Leader_Aide_Handbook_2010.pdf">US Army Aide's Handbook</a>. "Jack of All Trades" doesn't even begin to cover it. For Jarvis (anyone, really) to last several years in that position, they really do need to be 'only the best'.</p>
        </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only the Best</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Jarvis was unsurprised at the surprise on the faces of the men around the conference table when he entered the room alone. They had been expecting Howard Stark - futurist, businessman, industrialist, arms magnate - for the demonstration (and sales pitch) for the latest and greatest in Stark Industries™ products. As most professional butlers did, he had perfected an impassive mask - a perfect poker face. It stood him in good stead now as he walked to the head of the table to open the meeting.</p><p>"Good morning, gentlemen. Welcome to Stark Industries Proving Grounds Number 13. My name is Edwin Jarvis, and I will be conducting today's demonstration as Mr. Stark is currently indisposed."  <i> {...from shouting himself hoarse in yet another confrontation with his heir and only son, followed immediately by getting significantly drunker than he'd been when the argument started, and eventually passing out.}</i></p><p>Not that Mr. Jarvis would ever say as much here. It wouldn't be proper to air the household's dirty laundry anywhere, much less in a business meeting with the Department of Defense. Not that it was all that much of a secret - Mr. Stark had conducted several successful sales demonstrations while hung over (or drunk) in the past. It was only the lack of a working voice that had prompted him to permit Jarvis to take on this one.</p><p>After the expected explosion of noise from everyone present shouting questions over each other, most of which boiled down to 'what the hell?', Mr. Jarvis simply placed the locked security case he was carrying on the table and opened it. for the room to see. "This, gentlemen, is the Stark™ Simplicity. It can be adapted to use any standard small or medium caliber ammunition. This adaptability will help prevent some of the problems associated with ammunition shortages in the field as such shortages often most drastically affect a relatively small range of calibers and types. Being able to source different ammunitions without also needing to source new guns gives a measure of additional assurance to ..."</p><p>Though not a professional salesman, Mr. Jarvis had more than enough experience talking people into making the 'right' decision. <i>{Seriously, between defusing tempers of both the old and young Starks, and pointing them toward less-(self-)destructive courses of action, he was an expert in the arts of <s>sometimes-not-so-</s>gentle persuasion.}</i> He let the words flow in a soothing patter as he expertly assembled the modular gun - sans magazine - and demonstrated the relative ease and speed with which parts could be swapped out and settings altered. It really was an ingenious design. Mr. Jarvis could remember more than one instance in his own military career where such capability would have been hailed as a lifesaver. Literally... <i>{Ah, well. Let that past stay where it belongs.}</i>
</p><p>After the sales pitch and demonstration, Mr. Jarvis led the attendees and their staff to one of the testing ranges, and allowed them each an opportunity to try the Simplicity™ with a couple different calibers. They were impressed with the ease of transition and accuracy. The gun was considered slightly on the heavy side by several of them, but the versatility was deemed worth a little extra weight. 
</p><p>Mr. Jarvis answered various questions as he observed the men's target practice and unobtrusively listened in on the discussions they had with each other. He had been in meetings with nearly all the attendees, though few of them would remember it, as Mr. Jarvis had perfected the art of being mostly unnoticed in his position as Mr. Stark's right hand man. He could answer most questions regarding the Simplicity™ with ease, deflected those about future plans for Mr. Stark to answer later, and referred the ones about contracts to Mr. Stark's attorney. 
</p><p>With his years of cultivated invisibility, it was odd to be questioned about himself and his history, though, and the personal questions left him slightly non-plussed. He was honest, if sparing with details, in describing his experiences as a former member of the British Armed Forces. They were fine with all of that - considered his service a statement of qualification for promoting weapons, even.</p><p>...until he let slip his current occupation as he was seeing the group to their cars...

</p><p>"Wait, you're Stark's <i>butler!?</i>"
</p><p>"Indeed, General Stringer. I served during the Great War, and took employment with Mr. Stark after mustering out. I had a great deal of experience as an Aide de Camp, which, as I'm sure you know, is the military equivalent of a butler - and more - as well as holding officer rank. Between my own experiences in the armed forces and my near-continual presence assisting Mr. Stark, I am intimately familiar with weapons and their production, though I seldom take the active role in a presentation like this one. My usual duties are not terribly different from what an ADC handles, though naturally not as involved with military protocols and routines. As I'm also sure <i>you</i> are well aware, a competent ADC can be the difference between success and failure; it is much the same for a butler."
</p><p>"Implying that you're successful as a butler because you were a competent ADC?"
</p><p>"I served in such a position for quite some time, Sir, and Howard Stark <i>is</i> known to hire only the best.<br/>
"Have a good day, General. I look forward to hearing from your acquisitions staff regarding future purchases from Stark Industries."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>In canon, Jarvis is a General's Aide - which (according to Google) implies he holds officer rank equal to or higher than a Captain in the Army - for several years prior to meeting Howard Stark. As an officer, much less an experienced ADC, I think it perfectly reasonable that he would be well acquainted with various weapons... among many, many other things. (Though it puts a lot of the stupid stuff he does for/ with Peggy Carter into a much worse light, IMO. What is it with Captains who side with Carter behaving like utter morons?)<br/>For a look at why an ADC really is a military butler: <a href="https://quartermaster.army.mil/jccoe/Special_Programs_Directorate/Enlisted_Aide_web_documents/Senior_Leader_Aide_Handbook_2010.pdf">US Army Aide's Handbook</a>. "Jack of All Trades" doesn't even begin to cover it. For Jarvis (anyone, really) to last several years in that position, they really do need to be 'only the best'.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>